The Meeting
by taskmaster130667
Summary: ONE SHOT :A meeting between Harry and Voldemort


One shot: -

Disclaimer: I don't own it except the idea of this story.

**The meeting:**

IN MALFOY MANOR:

In his throne room Voldemort was sitting on his throne in front of him was a table with 20 chairs and occupied by 14 different wizards, a knock on the chambers door alerted them that somebody wanted to enter, Malfoy sitting in the chair next to the door said "come in."

A death eater entered and bowed to Voldemort.

"My lord, a house elf is at the front door." the death eater said to Lord Voldemort.

"Is he selling cookies or what? Voldemort answered.

"No, my lord, He has a letter for you." The death eater said

"Then take the letter and kill the elf." Voldemort ordered

"We have tried; he just keeps popping away from the curse and stating he can only give the letter to you." The death eater said.

"Very well bring it in here." Voldemort ordered.

The elf wearing a wool hat and a butler's uniform walked in the room, seeing it Malfoy said surprisingly "Dobby?"

Nodding to Malfoy, Dobby walked up to Voldemort "I is having a letter for you, my master says I's should wait for an answer."

Taking the letter from Dobby, Voldemort opened the letter and read:

_I Harry James Potter vow with my magic and my life that everything written in this letter is the truth, so mote it be._

_Voldemort:_

_I am calling a cease fire and truce with you for today; I will be leaving England tonight at 9 o'clock._

_I would like to meet with you in a matter of importance, that both of our lives will depend on the outcome._

_My house elf will bring you to the meeting that it is under a house elf protection that even I can not enter without him. I request your presence as soon as possible. _

_I will state again NO HOSTILITIES WILL OCURE._

_Harry James Potter_

"Is this a trick" Voldemort asked

"Its not being a trick, all stated in letter be the truth master has made oath in writing, master also has portkey around his neck taking him tonight to Paris which he can not remove until it activates." Dobby said

"Potter is requesting a cease fire and is leaving England tonight." Voldemort exclaimed

Everybody in the room cheered. "He wants to meet with me. I think I will grant him his one last request."

Voldemort said. "Master is that wise?" Bellatrix asked.

"He has called a cease fire not me." Voldemort answered. "When I call you with the mark, all should follow and nobody lives to tell about it. "Voldemort whispered to Bellatrix.

"You's be coming with Dobby" Dobby asked

"Bring me to your master elf." Voldemort answered

Dobby took hold of Voldemort's robe and they popped away, three seconds later the entire mansion exploder in such a stark explosion that it left a 50 foot crater and you could not tell if a mansion had ever stood there.

**IN A HOUSE ONLY ONE HOUSE ELF KNEW WHERE IT IS:**

(A/n HE WOULDN'T EVEN TELL ME.)

Dobby and Voldemort popped into a large living room in it was a large couch with a coffee table in front of it on the other side of the table were two large chairs in which one of them sat Harry Potter.

When they popped in Harry sat up and looked at the both of them. "Ah you've come, How wonderful, Tom, would you please put your wand next to mine on the table". Harry said.

"And why would I do that?" Voldemort asked.

"Because its part of the oath you made coming here." Harry answered.

"I didn't make any oath." Voldemort said.

"With house elf magic when I's is asking if you's coming with me, when you's saying you's coming freely, you's making a oath to hold truce with master." Dobby said.

"And if I tried to break it?" Voldemort asked.

"Then you's being loosing magic and then life." Dobby answered.

"So Tom you really don't have any choice, and using wandless magic would also be breaking the oath." Harry said.

"Tom, please sit down and would you like some tea?" Harry said.

"My name is VO…" Voldemort started to say but couldn't finish his name

"Tom, everything in this room must be told as the truth. Including your name. A made up name is not the truth, you were born as Tom Riddle so I must call you Tom." Harry said.

"Very well use Tom, and I would like some tea." Tom answered.

"Dobby, Please bring some tea for us." Harry said.

"Right away Harry." Dobby answered

"He uses your first name?" Tom asked.

"He has to. I've ordered him to and it still took two months until he could do it." Harry said.

"Very well if I don't have any choice." Voldemort said and placed his wand on the table.

The second Voldemort's wand hit the table the two wands started to shake and stood up on end circling each other as if dancing. "They's being brother wands" Dobby said.

"Yes they are I knew that since I got my wand." Harry said.

"Brother Wands be doing that when they's be meeting in a place where no violence can be used and they put together in same place without master. They's be dancing and then talking to another until you's being taking them back." Dobby explained. By that time the two wands stopped dancing, they moved apart and seemed to bow to another then they laid themselves down with the wand tips touching and a light glow could be seen between them. Dobby popped out to get the tea.

"So Tom, Here's the problem and deal. I am leaving England because at 12 o'clock tonight every witch and wizard in England and 200 miles around England will have about the same amount of magic as a squib.

I am giving you a one time offer. Let me explain what and why before you give your answer or ask any questions. I will give you the BLACK island under the Fidelius charm in the middle of Hawaii if you will leave tonight with out any of your followers. Everything you need to live in a life of luxury is all ready there. When using the portkey it will change the Fidelius charm so you will be the secret keeper when you place the portkey on the altar in front of the manor.

In case you think of leaving England and coming back later, it wouldn't work. Once you go on the island you can't leave it. That's also part of the deal.

The Muggles are sick and tired of our war and have decided to end it. The British government knows about us wizards and they have asked for help from other countries, The Armies have a weapon, it's called an M bomb.

It removes all but 3 Rad of magic from living things. A Rad is our power level of magic which you should know.

A Muggle would have 0.5 Rad, a squib has between 2.5 and 3.5 Rad.

A normal wizard or witch has 30 to 40 Rad, Dumbledore had 67 Rad, you and I have the same 70 rad. I know this because our link keeps our magic the same strength.

So back to the weapon.

The British government placed M bombs around the border of England and in different places in England. They are set to explode at midnight.

I am asking you to leave because if you stayed here you would turn into a squib meaning that between our connection I would also turn into a squib even if I left.

Another possibility is that you would die because you were brought back to life with magic. But that would mean that I probably would die also. We have been trying to kill each other for the past ten years. We're both fighters and I for one just don't feel like dying or loosing my magic. But I can't just let you loose on the rest of the world, so its your choice

Move to the island with the portkey on the fireplace or Stay in England until the bombs explode and destroy our magic or kill us." Harry finished. It took all of three seconds for Voldemort to decide. Taking the portkey that looked like a volcano, he disappeared. He was in so much of a rush to leave that he forgot his wand.

"Dobby, Hermione." Harry called

Dobby and Hermione enter the room.

"Did he fall for it?" Hermione asked.

"Hook, Line and sinker. Putting the charm on him so he couldn't say his name was a super idea. And making the oath that everything in the letter was the truth didn't mean I couldn't lie here." Harry said.

"But harry, you said in the letter that it would be a cease fire and truce here." Hermione stated.

"Well I didn't attack him, I just lied to him except about leaving at 9 o'clock, for dinner in Paris with you, and I also gave him a choice of taking the portkey. I may have forgotten to tell him about the portkey destination, which was 300 feet above the only active volcano on the island, also that the portkey had a sticking charm and anti apparition ward on it. Oh and Dobby you did a wonderful job of setting up the bombs in the mansion. So should we go to dinner and celebrate?


End file.
